Cursed
by Nythtak
Summary: A princess chased from her kingdom for her blood seeks safety and revenge in a place known as the Forbidden Land. Dormin takes the girl's offer and gives her the task of defeating colossi alongside Wander. Mono is Wanders sister in this, Wanderxoc


**(A 'by the way' note) Thee means you**

**thy means your**

**thine means yours**

The Rider

Dark clouds blocked out most of the moons light, the rain obscuring visibility all the more. It lashed down unforgivably on the thin woods, drowning the soil. It did not rain so often in this land, but when it did, the heavens opened on the thirsty ground.

No animals were heard, not even the call of a bird as it searched for safety or the rustle of leaves. Lightning flashed menacingly across the sky, threatening a strike on the worn bark of trees, followed by a deafening thunderclap.

The treetops offered scarce cover to any hidden creatures, not that many could survive in that climate either way. It was a barren land, trapped in its own natural structures.

High mountains formed a ring around its north, and a sea sealed its place in the south and east. The peninsula was known as the Forbidden Land, separated from the outside world. The presence of ruins and other ancient buildings prove that there was once civilisation, but now it is merely a vast and unpopulated terrain.

No humans came to this area any more, not even animals. It was as the name suggested; the Forbidden Land.

The sudden sound of hooves echoed throughout the landscape, a sound heard for the first time in centuries only days prior, now repeated. But these hooves were those of a galloping horse, desperation and fear etched in every step, unlike the slow walk of the last.

A midnight black horse raced over the soggy ground, splashing her ebony hocks. A rider hung low on her neck, face covered by a dull black cloak that was once beautiful billowing out behind. The horse had no saddle, but the rider was not short of experience, having already ridden for hours at this pace.

The rider pushed a piece of long, golden hair out of her face, urging her horse on, "Not far now, Aida."

The girls voice was tight and sharp, rung with pain. The cloak slipped slightly, showing her lower right leg, further revealing a deep gash that could have only been caused by a sword. Blood trickled down in a red stream, and it was through sheer determination that she had not died or fainted from blood loss.

Impatiently she tugged at the cloak so she was once again covered, cursing under her breath. They had driven her from her home, from her life, and it had to be in the middle of a storm. She had been warned to stay away from her destination, but what choice did she have left? The chance that she could be safe and they would stop following was too good to pass up. She knew they couldn't follow her there.

The wind pushed the hood back, the young women's face bare to the harsh elements. The pale face was shaped in a soft oval, a jagged scar marring her skin. It stretched from the corner of her right eye to mid-cheek, and had faded over time to a light blue. Her eyes were a sinister red narrowed in concentration as she tried to see through the rain, lifting the hood back in place.

A blurry stone object stood out against the dreary night, and as it came into view the rider realized it was a tall stone wall. She slowed her horse down to a canter, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

The dirt path she had been riding on changed to one of stone, enhancing the sound of Aida's hooves. As she came closer the girl saw two stone pillars in front of the wall, and a small set of steps. There appeared to be a single crack in the wall, wide enough for a horse, a bright light shining from the other side.

She allowed a small smile on her face before it set in a grim line. Her ears picked up the distant beat of hooves and kicked Aida on, knowing they would be closing in if she did not hurry. Aida trotted through the opening, glad to be even slightly sheltered from the rain and wind. Aida was a powerful animal, at least eighteen hands in height with a strong heart and sturdy muscles. She was loyal to her master, having saved her multiple times and never straying far away, bearing the cruel travel without resistance.

The girl gasped when she reached the other side, taking in the beauty before her. The sun now peaked through the clouds as the rain lightened, shining on the sand below. She could see mountains on the horizon, and other smaller cliffs littered the land. Aida continued onto the stone bridge, carefully staying in the middle as not to fall.

She tapped Aida's side with her heels, curiously looking over the side of the bridge. It rose impossibly high off the ground, hundreds of metres between her and a gruesome fate. She shook her head, feeling a little sick, when a sudden shout behind her interrupted the calmness.

"Yah!" The girl kicked her horse hard, jolting into a fast gallop. They were close behind, from the volume of the yell, but surely they wouldn't follow her over the bridge? It was best not to risk it.

The bridge was long, but Aida was fast, eating up the ground under her. Dust lifted off the ground, obscuring her vision, and _theirs._

Soon another huge building came into view, towering over the two. It was, like the bridge and gateway, made of stone, elaborate designs etched into its dark surface. The structure was part of the mountain, and the bridge ended with a small platform and a large door as its sole entrance.

Aida skidded to a stop and she slid off her softly, wincing as her injured leg moved, then walked as quickly as she could to the door with Aida trailing behind her. Closing her eyes as she reached the door, she slipped a small but sharp dagger from under her cloak and held it to her left hand.

With a single slash the cut began to bleed and she pressed it to the door, barely feeling the faint sting. The door glowed a light blue around her hand, outlining it, before shuddering. It lifted with a strange groan, leaking light into the stairway behind it.

She let out a relieved sigh and limped back to Aida, pulling herself on with strong arms. As they approached the opening Aida neighed and side stepped fearfully, sensing the evil of the place. But at another yell behind and encouragement from the girl, she lowered her head submissively and trotted inside.

The door lowered itself once they were past it, sealing them in. Aida followed the steps until she reached a slope winding down the tower, obeying her owners commands. They were softer now, hands gentle on the reigns, the former panic evaporating, though she still felt some fear and anticipation.

At the bottom was a shallow pool, the water clear with a low stone rim. She guided Aida around it, into another room.

The room was longer than it was wide, barely lit except for a halo of light in the centre. Stone pillars and statues lined the walls like frozen sentries, depicting ferocious monsters. At the other end of the room was a stone table, pillar-like with part of the building hanging above. She could see a small form laying there, but ignored it. Aida made her way towards the light shining from a hole in the ceiling, shuffling in discomfort.

The girls eyes faded to a becoming, calm blue as she dismounted, stepping forward into the light. Her cloak brushed the ground as she extended one black booted foot, hand resting on the hilt of a sword strapped to her back.

At an agitated snort she span around, spotting her horse backing away from four shadowy creatures. They had the presence of a human body, but hunched over and completely black. She did not draw her sword, knowing it would have no effect, instead raising the hand she had cut earlier.

The blood still leaking from it glowed a faint blue and the shadows evaporated like smoke. She turned her gaze to the skyline as it brightened.

"_Hmm?" _She flinched slightly at the unearthly voice, but did not show any other sides of fear except a yellowish shading to her eyes. _"Thou has the cursed blood? Yet, thee is living."_

"Are you Dormin?" she asked, echoing in the empty temple. "I was told of a deserted kingdom at the ends of the world, ruled only by a being of great power."

"_Thou art correct...we are the being known as Dormin..."_

"I have fled my land and its people, but they still follow, intent on my death." she slid to her knees on the hard floor, head bowed. "I beg for a place of safety," she gritted her teeth and softly touched her scar, "And revenge on the people who destroyed my life. I will do anything you command in exchange."

Dormin was silent for a moment, pondering her offer, when they remembered the last human who came to them only a day ago, _"We shall accept thy requests, if thee accept ours. Behold the idols that stand along the wall...Thou art to assist the warrior in destroying all of them. In this land, there exists colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi, the idols shall fall. Thy blood gives thee power, a cursed blessing, to complete these tasks with mortal weapons of thine."_

"I understand. But...where is the warrior?" the girl slowly stood, casting a look around the empty room, "And why does he wish to destroy the colossi?"

"_He will return soon. He askest of us to bring back the maidens soul." _she glanced at the stone pedestal, able to see the shape of a girl, younger than her, this time. "_We warn thee, do not undertake this task with a light heart. Thou may not return from thy quest."_

"Death is better than a life like this." She muttered bitterly, laying a hand on a nervous Aida to calm her.

"_Very well."_

There was a tingling sensation in her lower leg, as the wound closed up and healed, as well as the cut on her hand. She touched the pink scar left in its place, grateful that the pain had gone.

She backed away as a boy appeared in the centre of Dormins light, a shadow creature standing beside him before fading away. He lay for a second, and as he rose the girl took in his appearance.

He was older than her eighteen years, but not by much, perhaps a year or less, and a few inches taller. His light brown, reddish hair was nearly shoulder-length at the front, and a blue headband sat on his head. He wore a brown tunic with short brown leggings, reaching just above his knees, and a dark brown and cream poncho. Light blue sandals wrapped around his legs stopping just below his knees and a belt with bone-like objects hanging down attached to the sheath of his sword. The boy's face and figure were slim, almost feminine, but he had a strong build and his pale blue eyes rested uncertainly on her.

"Who...who are you?" he held his sword tightly as he approached the girl, wondering why and how she was here. Her hood blocked most of her face from his sight, showing only the curve of her chin and plump, pink lips. The cloak hid any other features, but he could see the stance she held was akin to his, her hand and the hilt of a sword.

They both jumped as the ground rumbled and an idol to his right imploded, marking the destruction of the first colossi. Aida reared back, terrified at the loud sounds and strange sights, nearly trampling the new boy.

"Shh, Aida, calm girl." She gently coaxed her horse into standing still, bringing the horses head to face her. "It's okay." Aida's muscles relaxed and eyes half-closed, trusting the girl to keep her safe.

Wander had narrowly avoided the wide hooves, ducking to the left in surprise. But he was even more so when the girl calmed her horse almost instantly, not fearing the mare at all. They obviously shared a close bond, and it reminded him of his own with Agro.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"_Warrior..." _Wander looked up at the ceiling, as did the girl. _"Thou has been offered help on thy quest; by she of the cursed blood. Thy next foe is...in the seaside cave...it moves slowly...Raise thy courage to defeat it..."_

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Wander walked over to the girl on the pedestal. Her white dress fluttered gracefully in the small breeze as she lay motionless, black hair pooling bast her shoulders.

"What is your name?"

Wander turned at the calm voice to see the girl making her way towards him, her mare following obediently. He didn't know whether he could trust her to help him or not, but Dormin had said she was to go with him. The thing that troubled him most was the part about 'cursed blood'.

"I am Wander. And you?" he replied.

"My name is Rosaline. Now, how exactly do we find this colossus of yours?"


End file.
